Dreams
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna is now at Mafia School. He is away from his family. He feels alone, torn from his family. Will his dreams help him? Will he find happiness in them? This si a preview to my new Series. Enjoy


**I will sit at his left side**

* * *

**This is for the opening pic of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn chapter 291. IT IS SO AWESOME AND IT SOLVES MY THEORY! IT WILL BE 2796 THE PICTURE PROVES IT RAWR RAWR! P.s. this will also be a sneaky peaky at my new Katekyo Hitman Reborn Series**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

Tsuna was up late that night. It had been 2 years since he had left Nanimori. 2 years since he had left … her. 2 years since he had come _here_. It had been 3 years since he had fought Byakuran. Tsuna was homesick you could say. He missed his family. Not just his mother and not just his father but his other family as well: his friends who were like his brothers, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin who were like his sisters, and _her_. Dammit he really missed her.

Tsuna got up from his bed and walked silently out of the room. Basil, his roommate in the room over, was a heavy sleeper. Tsuna walked out of the Dormitory and up the stairs to the roof. It was actually quite a similar roof to Nanimori's roof top. Tsuna looked over the railing and sighed. He though about them more often, in a couple weeks it would be his 3rd year anniversary of accepting his fate. Accepting his choice to become the Vongola Decimo, accepting the burden to change Vongola and rebuild it from the very first bricks it was founded on. Tsuna looked out over to the brilliant lights of Italy. It looked so peaceful, so graceful, but it was not home. It did not hold the warmth that he longed for. This place was exciting yes, he did have friends here yes, but it was not his family. Even if Reborn dropped in every now and then pick up and drop off letters, it still wasn't enough. Well he never really wrote back to anyone. He had never really bothered to call since he would feel even worse hearing their voice. Instead he opted for a different means.

**

* * *

**

Mukuro

* * *

Mukuro was sitting in the Sawada's residence waiting for time to pass. Tsunayoshi would contact him soon. He knew it. He had always contacted at this time for the past two years.

Sure enough, Mukuro felt a heat press against his ring. Mukuro activated his own flames and then started his _job_.

**

* * *

**

Chrome

* * *

Chrome watched as her dream world was suddenly rebuilt around her. She was prepared fro this now. She had gotten a sudden suspicion last year, when she found Mukuro-sama sitting in the kitchen, like he had been there all night. She had gotten even more suspicious when all the other boys had the same dream, the exact same dream. Every word, action was in synch. That was far too odd to be a coincidence. But … the first time she barely even wanted to investigate a cause. She wanted to feel the dream. It was so… real. She felt _his _presence, his touch, his soft voice, his warmth. All were his.

There was a soft laugh near her. It was _his_ laugh. Chrome carefully opened her eye and looked to her right. It was _him._

"Are you going to lay there all day Chrome-chan." He said

Chrome blushed, in spite of knowing it was a dream, and stood up slowly. He grabbed her hand and gently helped her up.

"B-boss-"

Tsuna chuckled once more. Chrome blushed even further. She loved it how he would laugh, even if it was at her silliness and shyness, Tsuna then moved forward and wrapped her in a hug. She embraced him as well. She felt it all, his warmth, his soft skin, his smell, his soft hair, everything about him was so real. She almost hoped, prayed that this was all real, but she knew it wasn't

"I missed you" Tsuna said.

Chrome snuggled her head further into the crook of his neck. "I miss you too, boss"

Tsuna chuckled once more. "How many times have I told you to call me Tsuna."

Chrome giggled in turn. "Many times _Boss."_

Tsuna kissed her on the forehead. "You never change."

"Neither do you boss" Chrome said

Tsuna stepped back and smiled. "Well can't keep the others waiting right?"

Chrome stepped back and nodded. "Yes, Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna smiled even wider, and then ,with Chrome in hand, he walked towards a hill with a very large oak tree on it.

**

* * *

**

At the Hill

* * *

On the top of the hill, was a whole dinner set. Now we are talking about the whole shebang, the white table, the white plates, comfy chairs, chicken, steak, apple, pears, cakes, spaghetti, meat pie, miso soup, sushi, and everything else in between.

There was also everyone.

Reborn, Bianchi, Gokudera, Yamamato, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Ken, Chisuke, Mukuro, I-pin, Lambo, M.M., Hibari, Basil, everyone…

Tsuna sat at the end of the table. Gokudera sat on his right, and Chrome at his left. Everyone filled in the rest. And so they ate.

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes. He was still on the roof top… it had only taken a second but it was worth every millisecond. Tsuna took a deep breath and smiled… they were doing well. Tsuna walked in back down to the Dormitory to get ready for tomorrow. Mr. Daer was going to have a pop quiz tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Chorme

* * *

Chrome opened her eyes and ran down stairs immediately. She had to know now. She had to know now.

She saw Mukuro getting up from the table. Chrome latched onto him and shook him ."Did you connect me to him!" Chrome said, her voice trembling as she spoke. She wanted to know so bad. She wanted to know if all this time, why she never got a letter from. Why he had never written back to them.

"_Did you connect me to him!"_ Chome's eye started to well up with tears.

Mukuro looked sadly at her. He nodded slowly. "This was … a promise I made to him before I left."

Chrome blinked and then looked at Mukuro with an inquisitive eyes. "Why?"

Mukuro sat down and sighed. He let his head sit upon his hand, and his elbow to the kitchen table. "he knew he would be gone for a long time… if he disconnected himself from you it would be easier to continue on. He wouldn't have to constantly worry about the family and worry about getting his job done as fast as possible." Mukuro sighed once more. "But he couldn't do it. He asked me that every year, around this time, to connect all of our dreams… it seems you picked up on it huh?'

Chrome balled her fist. "Then why, _why_ not respond to our letters then?"

Mukuro looked up and in a very cold face said clearly. "If he answers our letters, his _want _to come back would be so overwhelming he would drop everything and take the next flight back, but that isn't what he set out to do. He set out to learn the ways of the Mafia and change it completely. He is not a fool, he knows that to survive in this world he must change it one step at a time, first reforming Vongola and then all of the Mafia."

Chrome finally burst into tears and fell to the floor. "But _why… why did he say that_!"

Mukuro raised an eye brow "what did he said."

Chrome sniffed once. "he said… He loved me."

* * *

**And there we go. A little taste for my new story.**


End file.
